finding strength
by massamassaa
Summary: callum karu finds him self in yamaku academy after an acident causes him to lose his leg. this is my first story and i have a learning disability so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes i am sorry
1. Chapter 1

[ finding strength ]

[A/N]: this is my first story I hope it pleases I wrote this after playing katawa shoujo (if you haven't played it go know! Its free but not for those who do not wish to see adult content) in this story we follow callum who transfers to yamaku after an accident but I wont give away any spoilers here! I do have a learning disability so please excuse any bad grammar or bad spelling I will try my best!

Ch:1

-the academy

On the morning of the… incident, I was at school in England I was leaving late as I had to finish some work for our teacher, whose name now escapes me. Due to my lack of listening and thinking about my lunch I missed the bus back home so had the prospect of walking all 20 miles to get home. I should be back by 10 pm I thought to myself sadly, my mind was still on how sad I was when I walked out of the front gate. That was when my phone rang I stopped to sea who it was not thinking to look where I stopped, it was my girlfriend, Alexandra or Alex as we called her. That was when I heard the screeching behind me, I turned to see my bus hurtling towards me. The last thing I remember is an excruciating pain in my right leg, as I lie here in this sterile hospital bed I can't believe my luck on being alive but due to the shock of the incident and the amount of blood I lost getting hit by the bus I haven't been able to move my legs so I don't know what the pain in my right leg was. My doctor comes in he greets me with a false smile that leaves me worrying, me sits on the end of my bed and I feel it dip a few inches. Me start to talk to me:

"hello Callum , how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess but I can feel my legs now and they hurt rely badly"

"its good you can feel them now though, but I have some bad news"

"Oh" this cant be good I think to myself

"the crash broke your right leg in 24 places so I'm afraid to say… its difficult for me to say"

My hart sinks as I begin to think about what might of happened in the 4 days I was unconscious.

"I'm afraid we where forced to… to… hhh amputate.

I let this sink in but it doesn't want to, I don't believe it I must be dreaming before I can register what the doctor said I'm trying to get out of bed my jump up and prepare to feel the cold floor on my feet but I only feel it on one foot. I begin to fall over I can't stop myself I fall.

I drag myself onto the bed looking down at my right leg or what used to be my leg instead there is a stump halfway down my shin. The bottom of my shin and the whole of my foot, is gone my leg ends in a bandaged stump my doctor helps me up and onto the bed I apologise profusely but he just sais

"that's quite all right I knew it would be quite a shock lets get you to the rehab ward there you will have to make a decision whether to get a prosthetic or just use a wheel chair, I will wheel you to the other ward"

And so he did, we got to the rehab ward and I was dumped into another bed but I was sitting up this time and on the wall was a range of prosthetics from realistic ones to running legs.

"so witch would you like to try on? Or would you like just to choose a wheel chair?" the nurse asked.

"I think I w-will try on some prosthetics"

And so I did, lots of them until I found a running prosthetic I liked.

After 4 months learning to walk I now feel confident walking on my prosthetics I have been told to were my walking leg when (obviously) walking but I much prefer my running ones so I think I will were that mostly the nurse comes over with my parents they look very ofput being in a ward full of cripples.

"hello callum how are you feeling" says my mother

"fine" I say with a note of resentment in my voice

"I'm sorry we didn't come earlier we were busy"

"I'm sure you where"

"I have some news callum, your old school does not have the capability to take you back I'm afraid, but don't get down hearted we have found a school that is especialy designed to help people who are.. I don't know how to put it well disabled I suppose, it is called:

Yamaku academy….

[A/N]: as I said at the beginning this is my first fanfiction so please leave a review I will make more chapters and acts until it is finished NOTE: this Is a completely different story to katawa shoujo it is only based on it this story will have completely different characters but still only 6 female characters and a few minor characters and other stuff but thanks for reading!

-massamassaa


	2. Chapter 2

My mind was blank, I had to transfer to this yamaku academy whatever it was it has been 3 months since the accident and I have fully got used to my prosthetic but I still cant get used to the feeling that I had to transfer to this other school for-as far as I was told-cripples and disabled people as far as I could see, as I walk in to through the front gates it was just like my old school, two tall dorms, a main school building and a worryingly large nursing building but I couldn't concentrate on this as I walked sleepily through the grounds to the boys dorms my metallic leg clinking on the ground (I had a 17 hour flight from England to japan) I walked in to the dorms and was greeted by a very large hallway, probably to cater for wheel chairs I found my room on floor 2(i'm probably asined on the second floor because of my leg)

"ah" I sigh asi reach my room number 21 yeah it the lower of the floors I suppose. I dump my case and other belongings on my bed and go to introduce myself to my new nabour

*knock knock*

"who is it" says the voice behind the door

"hi im callum I'm moving in next door"

The door opens revealing a bored looking kid who has very messy black hair but more noticeably he only has 1 arm his left arm ends in a stump.

"oh hia, I'm teshira hows things"

"Umm…. Yeah…. Sorry its just…."

"my arm?"

"yeah" I say guiltily

"its ok that happens a lot"

"sorr-"

"Shut up!"

"ok"

"look, sorry but I hate amputees"

"right?"

"bye" and with that he shuts the door with a snap. I go back to my own room take off my leg and go to sleep

X00X

The next morning I go to class as I enter the main building I notice lots of diferent people with lots of different disability's, but some people look normal but then I think to myself maybe there disabilities are on the inside. My calss room is large but only with 12 people I seat myself next to a girl with long curly brown hair not unlike my own but a lot longer she has very thick glasses on so she must be at least partially sited

"hia" she says in a bubbly voice

"hello" I say feeling as if I have feeling that this girl might be my first if only friend here


	3. Chapter 3

[finding strength] ch:3

[A/N]: sorry my last two chapters were not to long this one will be a lot longer hopefully.

"its good to meet you" says the curly haired girl talking about 5 inches left of my face, confirming my suspicions that she was partially blind

"the pleasure is all mine" I say sitting down my leg clunks against the table leg making a loud metallic sound. The girl jumps and I feel my face turning red "sorry" I say "I'm still a bit unbalanced on my new leg"

"ah, so you're an amputee?" she says knowingly

"yeah" I say embarrassed

"don't worry you will get used to it soon everyone does .

"sorry, but I didn't catch your name" I say changing the subject

"tora, tora ashinem"

"well high then tora, I'm callum"

And with that the lesson starts.

xX000Xx

2 hours later the lunch bell goes off and there is the normal rush or people getting to the door, I don't dare join the rush for fear of my new metallic foot I look over and notice tora who is waiting to go as well. Suddenly I realise I don't know where the cafeteria is.

"hay, tora, sorry to bother you but could you show me the lunch hall if you're heading that way?"

"sure, FOLLOW ME!" she bellows obviously exited

I tail her down the stairs up a corridor down two lifts and through another hall way, ending up in the rather large dining hall.

"hay, callum let me buy you lunch today, as its your first luch here" says tora.

"are you sure?"

"YUP" she shouts

She dishes up two plates of curry and hands one to me, paying the guy who is serving

"thanks" I say happily

"don't mention it!" and with that we sit down.

The curry is surprisingly nice for school food and we finish with 30 minutes of lunch time left

"we should go to the roof" she says

"are we allowed?"

"sure" tora shouts

And with that we head up to the roof it's a surprisingly long walk from lunch to the roof.

"here we are, nice right!?"

"yeah its ok" I say as I take in the roof, it's a huge open area with a few benches and seats

xX000Xx

after school I'm on the way back to my room when I spot a short girl laying on the ground unmoving I rush over noticing how fast I am and how springy my left leg is- oh yeah its not a real leg but the metal one designed for running the girl stirs as I lean over her nor knowing what to do. She opens her eyes.

"shit!" she screams and swings a fist at my face, just before she punches me I notice how much her large breasts move as she does so.

Her fist collides with my face and my glasses fly off my face.

"sorry oh my god you scared me!" she says apologetically

"that's ok, you weren't moving so I just thaught…"

"I must have fallen asleep….. can I treat you to dinner to say sorry for braking your nose?

She didn't break it but I appreciate it neither the less .

"ok but only if you tell me your name"

"arabella"

"that's a very nice name you have there"

As she gets up I notice she has trouble breathing, she must have a lung problem

xX000Xx

after dinner we walk up to the school and back to the boys dorm she says bye and runs off

xX000Xx

the next morning I walk out of the boys dorms and am greeted by tora

"top of the morning to ya! Nah im not irish!" she laugh its then that realise that this girl has been kind to me for three days now and she has never been late of put me down or anything…. I think I have feelings for her…

Jesus she has nice looking boobs…


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 2 weeks since I want to dinner with arabela and I haven't seen her since. However today is the day I plan on telling tora how I feel.

xX000Xx

its lunch and I find tora on the roof, whats more its deserted that gives me and idea

"hy tora"

"Hi callum hows things"

"Good yeah can I ask you something?"

"sure"

"do.. do you want to go to dinner some time?"

"what like, like a date?"

"Kinda yeah"

"ok, tonight?"

"if that's ok with you"

" it is

"see you tonight at the pizza place down town?"

"Bee there at 8" she says

And wwe head of to class

xX000Xx

its 8

im at the pizza place

tora is next to me

"I realy like you" tora says

"I like you too"

"fuck this place lets go somewhere… fun"

[A/N]: short shapter cuzz next two chapters will be long and sexy with lots of sex so reat them when they com out


	5. Chapter 5

We dash along the girls dormitory floor and into toras room she shoves her glassed my face and I can no longer see we enter her room and she pulls off my tie violently

"so are you a virgin?"

"yes…."

"me too, I just watch a lot of porn so expect some epic sex!" she screams

I fell my shirt coming off then she takes off the glasses she is naked and I am only wherein my boxers she rams my face into her breasts and I proceed to lick them she moans and starts to bend me over and we fall on the bed the grabs my cock and sucks it hard I shout out

"jesus your good!"

She dosent respond she just puts her ass in my face I lick her pussy and put a inger in her anus and dosent tense up making me think she hap put her own fingers up her ass before I decide to give her more pleasure I shove her on the bed and ask:

"you ever tried anal?"

She shakes her head and I ram her ass she titens wich feels awesome and pleaseuable

As we finesh anal she grags me and rides me up and down and I fell awesome but I know she has more to offer…


End file.
